This
by glorymania
Summary: Story is set during Emily and Paige's relationship in high school. Can Paige fully convince Emily that nothing's going wrong? Or will Emily become consumed by her self-doubt and mixed emotions? Following up from 3x20 and onward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ This was going to be a one-shot...although I think it might turn into a two-shot. So, feedbacks are welcome and I'll decide whether to make this a lengthy story or a two-shot after seeing how well this will be received. Thank you ahead of time for stopping by to read. :) Have a nice day! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

* * *

"Okay Em, you're driving me nuts! Can you _please_ stop pacing and get it out already?" Hanna stared at me expectantly.

_I couldn't stop thinking about her._ My mind can only reel back to the way Paige had been extensively checked out by another girl. It was frustrating me to no end. _Why? I had no idea._ I just knew that those eyes that swept up and down the length of my girlfriend's body was driving me up the wall, and I wanted to do something about it. _But what? What exactly was I planning to do?_ I sighed and finally stopped at the foot of Hanna's bed.

I finally looked up and found her legs still dangling in place as she sat on her study desk. I tried to make sense of the way I feel, and how I was going to put it in words for Hanna to understand. Maybe if I described these small observations to her, then she'll understand. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"That girl was staring at Paige. She was _staring_ at her. She was – "

"I know, I know, I saw her staring too. Geez, that was _nothing_ compared to the night at the lesbian bar. _I _wasn't even Paige's girlfriend, _and hell_, I was losing it." Hanna rolled her eyes after she said that.

"_Nothing?_ She was _practically_ all over Paige! With her eyes might I add!" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air.

"Whoa Em, you need to chill. She was checking me out too, and I don't hear you sayin' anything." Hanna teased.

"Paige is _my girlfriend_, Hanna. How can I take this lightly? So of course I'm freaking out. I thought we were the only lesbians in Rosewood. Where the hell did this Shenanigan come from?" I started pacing around her room again.

"Uh…Em? She has a name. It's Shana." Hanna corrected me. I whipped my head around and stared her down until she looked away briefly and shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Really? Cause I think she should change her name to _Shenanigan_. It suits her style. Or shall I say, _character_." I spat back. It wasn't helping that I was growing more frustrated by the minute. _What the hell was going on with me?_

"Okay, you're being _ridiculous_. I mean, this is getting _way_ out of hand. I'm calling Aria over. I can't handle this frustrated lesbian side of you all by myself." Hanna said as she started dialing away on her phone and then lifted it up to her ear.

"Aria? I need you. Emily's…_lesbian gone wild_ right now." Hanna rolled her eyes as she spoke through the phone. "Yeah. Okay. Yup. I'll try to hold down this lesbian fort on my own for ten minutes but you need to get here ASAP. I mean it, shorty. Okay, okay." Hanna pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to look at me.

"Lesbian gone wild? Really? You're not helping much, Hanna." I folded my arms across my chest as I stopped pacing.

"_What?_ It's true. Shana was just staring at Paige for a minute, and you act as if she had already jumped her bones or something." said Hanna.

"I just… God, why was Paige even talking to her? How did they know each other? That girl better not have Paige's number or else I'm going to – "

"Oh, you _do not_ want to finish that sentence, Emily Fields. Let's just wait until Aria gets here, alright? Sit your frustrated ass down on that bed. _Now_." Hanna commanded. I stared at her in disbelief as though she's grown another head, but she just pointed at her bed, and I let out a sigh before reluctantly walking over and sitting down. It was pointless arguing with Hanna now.

My arms remained folded across my chest, and I tried not to think about the event that unfolded earlier today. Paige, Hanna, and I had gone to the costume shop together to follow up on the Queen of Heart costume when she _accused_ my girlfriend of "_forgetting her manners_" and introducing herself. Wait a minute...

"_I'm Shana, by the way. Paige forgot her manners." she said as she quickly glanced at Paige and then look back at me. I threw Paige a brief glance as well before I could find the voice to say my name._

"_E-Emily." I finally uttered. _

"_Oh. So it's you in the flesh." Shana said sharply as she eyed me up and down. Excuse me? What's with the attitude? _

"_I'm Hanna." Hanna jumped in. I looked over to Paige and saw her watching me cautiously, as though she were walking on eggshells. Paige's eyes went back to Shana, and I start to feel an uneasy feeling sit inside my stomach. _

"_About that costume?" I heard Paige say._

"_Yeah, I checked. We can't give out that information. It'd be my ass." I looked back to Shana to see her shrug and tilt her head to the left. Wow, language. And she said my girlfriend forgot her manners? Please._

"_You didn't think to mention this over the phone?" Paige asked. Yeah Shana, didn't you think to mention it over the freaking phone?_

"_Must've slipped my mind." Shana shrugged again. "I didn't realize you'd be bringing your girlfriends." she added. I watched their exchanged interactions and found it strange for some reason. What exactly was going on between these two? I looked back at Shana and saw that she was still eyeing my girlfriend. I just wanted to spray Windex onto her face and wipe off that damn smirk and flirtatious eyes. What the hell did she think she was doing, flirting in front of my girlfriend as if I wasn't even there? I looked over to Paige again and found her not even daring to look me in the eye. Then I watched as her eyes fell to the ground as though she'd done something wrong, and I wonder what relation she had to this costume shop's employee. This was ridiculous._

_Hanna nudged my right arm to snap me out of my thoughts and eyed me "to get a move on things" since it was noticeably getting a bit awkward between the four of us. I tried to think of something convincing to say and finally asked if they had a restroom. I threw Paige a cautious look before I left, and for the rest of the time, I couldn't stop thinking about what Hanna had told me about seeing Paige and Shana together at the lesbian bar. _

"She told me that Shana was just a friend…" I finally said. The disappointment in my voice couldn't have gone unnoticed, because I felt entirely overwhelmed by that one feeling. _Why had Paige lied to me? What was she trying to hide? Was Hanna right? Was she really not a one-woman kind of girl?_

"Em, I think you should talk to her instead of letting this get to your head." Hanna suggested. I looked up to find her staring at me with sympathy. I knew that wasn't what she'd intended to show, but I saw it through her eyes.

"Don't. Stop giving me that look. I don't need your sympathy." I said as I looked away.

"Who said I was sympathizing with _you_? I was just feeling sorry for myself, having to sit through this with an empty stomach. I hope Aria's bringing some of that lasagna she mentioned over the phone." Hanna quipped back. I look over at her and smiled, and then I heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Need to grab an orange on the way back anyway." Hanna said and then jumped off the table.

I sighed as I was left alone. _What should I do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_** I'm actually pretty pleased with the reception of this story. I wrote this one up real quick. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Have a happy day! :)**

**Special thanks to **_**Jamillah, Lil, Cici, Delphine, and Aarushi**_** for your constant support and words of encouragement. You all make it even **_**more**_** worthwhile to write this story. ;) **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Aria walks into the room and jumps right onto the bed. She grabs a pillow and then instantly hugs it to her body. Something felt off about her posture. _What was going on with her?_

"Is everything alright?" I asked her. Aria had on a blank face but she lifted up her head to look at me anyway.

"Ezra's back." Aria said with a hopeful tone. "And so is _Ms. Fitz Scary_." she added a second later. I took in a deep breath and then let it out before looking away briefly. _That woman had been quite a handful. That misfit's scary alright._ I shivered slightly from the thought. Hanna happened to walk into the room right at that moment with a plate of what looked like lasagna. _I guess Aria did bring food over after all._

"_Mm_… Em, you should totally help yourself to some of these downstairs. Aria brought over a batch of lasagna! _Can you believe it?_" Hanna exclaimed excitedly before she sat down next to Aria on the bed. She continued to eat and moan as she chewed, and Aria and I looked at each other knowingly. _The girl sure can get excited over food._

"So, what's the emergency? Hanna said that you were going _wild_ over the phone earlier." Aria narrowed her eyes as she said those words. I rolled my eyes at Hanna before returning my gaze to her.

"Han was just over-exaggerating. It's nothing." I brushed off the topic.

"_Nothing?_ Okay, _now_ you're understating what _really _happened earlier." Hanna said as she pointed her fork in my direction. I threw her a glare to tell her to keep her mouth shut, but she turned to Aria and went on anyway, "_Ms. Fields_ here was about to go on a riot in the small town of Rosewood because she felt threatened when _another lesbian_, posed as an employee in Rosewood Costume Shop, showed up."

Aria blinked several times and stared incredulously at Hanna. I, on the other hand, folded my arms across my chest and gave her a "_You've got to be kidding me?_" look. Aria opened her mouth and then closed it for several times before she finally found her voice to speak again.

"Why are we all addressing other people in a formal manner today?" Aria asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you did it to mock Fitz's mother." I pointed out and Aria slumped her shoulders as she let out a heavy sigh.

"And _I _did it to tease Emily _Jealous _Fields." Hanna's mouth quirked and she began to dig into her lasagna again. I rolled my eyes at that and then sat down near the foot of the bed facing the two girls.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just – "

"Distrustful when it comes to other lesbians. _I know, I know, I know_." Hanna cut in and rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" I stared at Hanna in disbelief.

"Okay Han, let me handle this." Aria interrupted our little squabble. I looked over at her with pleading eyes and she grimaced a little before speaking.

"How are you feeling, Em?" Aria asked sincerely.

"I feel… _I feel…lied to_." I finally uttered after a while. I looked away and stared at Hanna's floor. It wasn't easy to say. I hate being lied to. Our lives were already controlled by lies. I didn't need to be lied to again…by someone who I held so dear to my heart. _It hurts_. I didn't want it to, but it did. _I just wanted to stop hurting over this._

"Maybe this is just some misunderstanding?" Aria suggested with a hopeful expression. I tore my eyes off the ground and lifted them up to meet hers before shaking my head back and forth in disagreement.

"_No_…you weren't there." I said in a shaky whisper. I swallowed a dry lump in my throat and her slight smile in trying to cheer me up faltered.

"Well, what happened?" she asked. I began to recount the day's event at the costume shop to her. Aria mostly listened and nodded her head as I told her about the uneasy feeling I felt while I was there. Her face scrunched up a few times, but other than that, she really didn't say anything. By the end of it all, I stared at her expectantly, waiting for her response but she remained silent for a few minutes.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Aria suddenly asked.

"Of course I do. She…means the world to me." I admitted. Both of the girls smiled at me, and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I mean, _I knew_, but I just had to hear it from you." Aria said and I looked up to see that she was still smiling my way.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? _There was some serious tension in that room_." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't think Paige is cheating on you, do you?" Aria asked dubiously.

"_I was only worried about it when I saw her with Shana_." I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest again before walking over to Hanna's study desk. I leaned my back against it and faced the girls. They both had thoughtful expressions on their faces. Hanna's looked more amusing since she had the fork in-between her lips and her face was scrunched up in a peculiar way.

"Huh." Aria finally said.

"What?" Hanna asked her. We both looked at Aria, waiting for an answer but she just shrugged.

"It's a jealous thing." Aria eventually said. I had to try real hard not to roll my eyes at her. _Okay, maybe it is a jealous thing. Now what?_

I nodded slowly and finally spoke my mind, "Now what?"

"Wow Em, I told you the same exact words earlier and _you didn't listen_. Now Sherlock walks in and tells you the same thing, and you listen?" Hanna huffs and stands up to walk out of the room.

"Don't mind her. She's just getting more lasagna." Aria said. We both chuckled at Hanna's pretense at being upset and storming out of the room to cover up for her insatiable appetite.

"So, what do I do?" I went over and sat down in front of Aria on the bed again.

"Well, you've been talking to everyone _but her_ about her…so I think you should talk to her about _it_." Aria suggested. I quirked an eyebrow and stared at her in amazement. _She's got a point. _I sighed as my thoughts began to reel in, and I took her words into serious consideration.

"Okay I will, but the same goes for you too. _It seems like you're talking to everyone in that family except for the one that matters_. I think that you should talk to him about it." I suggested. We smiled at each other and she reached over to place her hand on mine.

"Thanks Em. I hadn't thought about it like that. I think I will. You're going to as well, right?" she asked. I nodded and turn my hand over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

We both turned to the doorway as we heard loud footsteps near the door and Hanna soon appeared. She walked into the room before stopping just as she got past the bedroom's door.

"Whoa, I didn't interrupt some _girl on girl_ talk, did I?" Hanna hesitantly asked. We both laughed and let go of each other's hand before Aria scooted over a little to make room for Hanna. She let out an exaggerated sigh of relief before walking the rest of the way over to the bed and sat down with another serving of lasagna on her plate.

"So…are we going to have a _girl on girl on girl_ talk now?" Hanna mischievously asked before she forked up a bite of lasagna and popped it into her mouth.

"Hanna!" we both raised our voices at her. Hanna just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and took another bite from her plate.

I took out my phone and began to type out a text message to Paige.

_**Can you come over at 7pm tonight? **_

I looked up to see that Aria and Hanna were talking about where Aria got her shirt filled with skulls from. My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked down to see an incoming text.

_**Sure. I have something I need to talk about with you too. **_

My brows furrowed and I wonder what it could be about. I sent out another text message to let her know that I'll be seeing her tonight at my house.

I finally let out a sigh after the message was sent and started to wonder how the conversation about Shana would turn out.

_I was really not looking forward to it._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_** I hope you all are having a good day. Thank you so much for the new follows and favorites! I guess this won't be a two-shot after all… We'll see how far this goes. Enjoy! **

**Lil:** I'm really glad you're enjoying this one. I needed a little break from BIF. That story is throwing my emotions all over the place. I was hoping that this story could get my mind off it for a little while. I like writing in short bursts. More updates and everybody's happy. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Can always count on feedbacks from you. :)

**Jamillah:** Yes, my love. All these sweet gestures and updates for you and the rest of the fanfic world. I've got a lot of affairs going on though, so I hope you don't feel too bad about it. ;) Don't try_ too_ hard to not get attached. I _do_ want you to come back and read. hahaha

**Delphine:** Thank you for your encouraging words! Well, chapter two was more of a transitional segment of the story for me. I'd feel too…uneasy jumping from chapter one to writing _this_ chapter right away. You'll see. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing, hun.

**Jjwillbabystar:** Thank you! I like that you're enjoying the story so far. I tried. I was just really confused why not many people decided to write about episode 3x20. You could go off from so much of that episode. :) Here's the quick update you asked for! Enjoy!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, wondering when the hell Paige was going to show up. I pressed a button on my phone to make the screen light up and saw that it was already ten past seven. _Was she already preoccupied with someone else? _

_No, Emily stop it right now._ I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the bedroom floor. The bedroom floor that she once slept on. I sighed and looked away towards the window seat. The window seat where our special confession had taken place. I fell back against the bed and looked up towards the ceilings. _Why was I acting like this? I'm no different from a jealous, lovesick puppy as it is, so can't I just have a moment of inner peace? God, this sucks._

The doorbell ringing snapped me out of my little self-loathing state, and I rolled my eyes. _Now_ she wants to come over. I felt exhausted and suddenly didn't want to have to deal with this any more. I gathered myself up and trudged down the stairs to open the door for the girl who had a lot of explaining to do. Paige was about to open her mouth to say something, but I just turned my back on her and started heading up the stairs again. I was too irritated to care. I heard the door clicked and footsteps trailing about five feet behind me. Once I entered my bedroom, I started to take off my denim jacket I had on. I heard Paige walk into the room and I pretended to fix the jacket on the bed.

"Any idea why Shana got in trouble for emailing confidential information?" I heard her question from behind me. _Great. Shana. Just fucking great. _

"We needed to find out who rented those costumes," I said nonchalantly as I started to make my way over to the study desk on the other side of the room. I felt like my blood should be boiling in this type of situation. Instead I feel myself freezing over, and I instantly wanted her to stop talking about Shana.

"So badly you're willing to risk somebody's job?" Paige gave me the third degree, as I scrambled the last few steps to the table and fumbled around looking for something to do while trying to keep my cool façade. The accusing tone in her voice stirred a very violent feeling inside of me. I hadn't even made it over to my study desk yet, and so far, all I've gotten are questions about Shana. _I'm your freaking girlfriend here, Paige! I am! _

"It's complicated! Okay?" I turned around and yelled at her, trying to hide my annoyed expression in vain. _I couldn't deal with this right now. _

"Try me!" she daringly said. _I can't believe this_. I turned around and started organizing the materials on my study desk to ignore her. _God, she's driving me nuts. All she fucking cares about is Shana. _

"There's more to this than you're letting on." I heard her speak up again. _Great, here we fucking go again_. "Is this something about Mona?" I didn't respond. "Did she kill Garrett?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know!" I turned around again and screamed at her. All these questions thrown at me were further challenging my tolerance for this discussion. _Why can't she just let it go?_ "Look, I know you and Caleb are trying to bust her, but this might be bigger than Mona, okay? She could be working for _someone_." I gave her an intent stare to tell her to back off and let it go.

"Someone like who?" Paige asked with a surprised and worried expression. _God. This girl._

"That's what we're trying to figure out. At first, we thought it was Cici, but now, now we don't know what to think." I crossed my arms across my chest as the frustration over this other issue overtook me. _Why did everything have to be so wrong?_ I'm already distressed enough over this, and now Paige has to go increase the tension doing whatever it was she was doing with Shana. _God, the thought of it was already making me sick._ My gaze fell to the ground as I let out a breath after that little outburst. _I was so sick of all of this. _

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Paige obliviously asked. I stared at her and contemplated for a second about whether I should tell her my reasons.

"Because I was being _protective_. Same as you and Caleb." I finally revealed. She gave me that look which pretty much said, "_We already had this conversation Emily. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you_." I only stared back to let her know that what's done was already done, and there's nothing further we can do about it. She blinked a few times and pursed her lips before looking down, finally accepting everything for what they really were.

I still couldn't let the nagging feeling go. It was just there. Pricking at my shield while I tried with all my strength to ignore it. Suddenly, the feeling just completely consumed me.

"Now it's your turn." I heard myself say. She looked up at me warily and was waiting for God knows what. I looked at her expectantly and dropped my gaze briefly to the ground as I spoke up, "_Shana?_" I lifted my eyes off the ground and saw surprise flash through her eyes.

"_Em_…" she breathed my name out exasperatedly. _Great._ Something _was_ going on between them. I breathed in deeply and tried not to groan from all the anguish that was exponentially increasing.

"_No,_ we can't be half honest. I saw the way you two looked at each other." I told her as I briefly recalled the scene at the costume shop that was still fresh in my mind.

Paige's mouth hung open in shock, and I felt like I was about to lose it. She stared at me for a few seconds in her stupor and then looked down to the ground. _Guilty_. She looked completely guilty. I wanted to throw myself across the room and do something to make her feel the pain that I felt was welling up in my chest. _I'd given her everything. I'd…given her what was still left of my heart. And she cheated on me? How could she? It hurts even more now, because I was already ready to let it go. Because_ _I couldn't lose her too. It would devastate me to no end. _Paige stood there in all her glorious lies, and I continued to stare at her with my dumbfounded look. _I can't believe myself. Where the hell is your self-respect, Fields? Honestly, I don't know any more. _

"We dated." she shrugged as she said this. Paige took a few seconds looking back and forth at the ground before lifting her eyes to briefly stare at me and dropping her gaze again. "This summer." she said, and there goes that shrug again. _Why the hell did she keep doing that?_ Now it was my turn to look down at the ground in disappointment. "While you were working in Haiti. Three weeks." I looked over to my bed and wondered about all the things she and Shana might've done that I didn't even want to think about. I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of those off-putting scenes.

"If it was over, why would you lie about it?" I closed my eyes momentarily to regain my control before returning my gaze back to her.

"Because I didn't want to _hurt you_." she voiced her reasoning. Her stare never faltered but the tone in her voice held a different meaning for me. I thought hard about the way she had said it, trying to wrap my mind around the explanation she's given me. My brows furrowed as I thought about her words and I looked away at the pathetic excuse.

_What if she was lying? How could I know that that was her true intention? Or was she going to lie and hide the truth from me forever if we never stepped into that costume shop together? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_** So, I'm at a crossroad. This **_**could**_** be the final chapter and stay true to the 3x20 episode…OR this could go on, but as an AU and everything onward will **_**not**_** follow the PLL show's storyline. I need to hear **_**your voice**_** on this and if I feel like there's enough enthusiasm from the readers for this story to continue, then I'll write. If not, then I will mark this story as **_**Complete**_** and this will be the last chapter. Tell me your thoughts, have a wonderful day, and enjoy the update! :) **

**Jamillah: **Paige is definitely in trouble. Can you imagine how this chapter will turn out? ;)

**Jjwillbabystar: **You're very welcome! It's been a pleasure to write This. Thank you for your kind words. :)

**Eden: **Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Please enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

"Emily." she said and then stepped towards me, "Believe me. _It's over."_ It was so hard to stand there with her so near. I felt defenseless whenever we were this close, because I was so used to letting my guards down when she was within reach. I tightened my hold across my chest in an attempt to feel more secure, and slowly, I began to look up from beneath my eyelashes. "She was a _substitute_ at a time when I _never _thought I'd get the _real thing_." Paige went on.

I stared at her aghast. I suddenly didn't know what to say. But I couldn't tell the truths from the lies any more. Nor the lies from the truth. I felt restless not knowing. I couldn't look her in the eye much longer, and my gaze dropped once more.

"I love _you._" I heard the desperation in her voice. I willed my eyes to look up again and I found myself staring into her brown orbs. The anger within me started to dissipate, and I felt the anguish beginning to melt away. My tensed shoulders began to unwind and I looked down to the ground again, trying to decide what it was I wanted from her. From _this_.

And then she kissed me. But her lips were gone almost immediately.

It certainly took me by surprise, and I looked up to find her loving gaze. _She loves me_. I felt it looking into her eyes. All the heartache that I was feeling had suddenly disappeared. _She loves me. _The words played over and over inside my head, reassuring me that all the thoughts and beliefs I had today were fabricated out of fear. I smiled as I let the feelings wash over me. _She loves me_. Paige giddily grinned and leaned in to kiss me again. I placed both my hands lightly on the side of her hips and I began returning her kisses. I felt her right hand creep up to my left cheek, and the residual worries and uncertainties dissolved. I deepened the kiss and pulled her further into me as my hands travel to her lower back.

Paige pushed me backward slightly and I followed her lead. Within a few small steps, the back of my knees hit the edge of the window seat. Paige's hands gently shouldered me down as she followed by straddling my lap, never breaking away from our kiss. With both knees on either side of my hips and her two hands resting on my neck, her kisses became more urgent and my hands began to travel up and down the length of her sides. I heard her groan and pressed her body further into me, and my hands automatically went to the back of her shoulder blades to draw her closer to me.

"God, you taste so heavenly," I heard her breathe out heavily when she moved her kisses down to my jawline. I threw my head back a bit so she can have better access to my neck, and Paige started to trail kisses up and down my jaw. I took this chance to turn and nuzzle my face into her neck and I heard her whimper as I begin to press light kisses right beneath her ear.

"_Is that so?_ What about Shana?" I whispered into her ear and then took her earlobe between my lips and pulling lightly. "Can she make you feel the way _I do_?" I thrust my hips upward after I said this, and Paige moaned into my ear.

"_Emily_…" Paige whimpered as she began to grind on me. I spread my legs out a little and Paige's center slid right onto mine. I started to feel the friction through my jeans and I let out an unsteady breath as Paige began to softly moan repeatedly into my ears. "_Jesus Christ_," I heard Paige curse as I began to lightly bite and run my tongue over the spot to soothe it. I smiled wickedly at the reaction I was getting from the girl in my lap and just as I was about to bring my hands around to her chest, I briefly heard the front door downstairs unlocking. My hands immediately went to Paige's hips to still her movements, and I heard Paige groan in response and tried to fight against me by moving her hips again, but my grip tightened.

"Paige, my mom's home." I whispered into her ear. Just as I said that, I heard the door opening and closing and soon after, footsteps coming into the house.

"_Emily?"_ I heard my mom questioned my whereabouts.

"I'm upstairs mom!" I yelled over Paige's right shoulder.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in an hour!" mom called back. I felt Paige's head drop down to lay on my right shoulder and I chuckled lightly before bringing my hand up to smooth down her hair. I kissed her temple and ran the other hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"Sorry." I whispered. I felt her shaking her head back and forth on my shoulder, and I heard her breathing beginning to even out. Paige wrapped her arms around my middle and leaned further into me.

"I'm sorry too." I heard her say before she shifted her head. I felt a soft kiss on the side of my neck and I smiled instantly.

"You're forgiven." I uttered before I started to pull back. She kept her arms around me and I moved my hands to her neck. Looking into her eyes, I thought I saw a brief flash of relief. I leaned in and stole a kiss from her, and when I pulled back, Paige followed me and her lips captured mine in surprise. She kissed me slowly and I reveled in the feel of her lips on mine. Almost too soon, her lips went away and our foreheads touched. I opened my eyes to find hers staring right back at me, and I wondered how I could possibly think she'd ever cheat me of my love. I shook my head in disbelief and smiled at her. She had a questioning look in her eyes but she didn't bother to say anything. We sat together like that in silence, as I heard footsteps pace back and forth in the kitchen downstairs.

"Do you mind keeping my mom company for a bit while I go talk to Cici?" I asked her.

"_No_, but on one condition." she said with mirth in her eyes. I pulled back as my eyes begin to slightly narrow and I raised a midnight brow at her.

"_What condition?_" I tentatively asked.

"If you agree to let me take you out on a date tomorrow." she smiled playfully at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but secretly I was charged with excitement from within.

"_Of course_ I'll go on a date with you, silly." I leaned forward to brush my nose against hers. _Such a silly girl. _

_My silly girl. _


End file.
